ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea. Appearance In Heroes United, Shocksquatch had the appearance of a thick, muscular sasquatch-like alien. He had white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face with pointed eyebrows, and green eyes with black pupils. He had metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw, and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Shocksquatch appears slimmer than before and he now has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He now has four fingers instead of five, as well as two bolts on the side of his wrists instead of the back of his hands. He has green eyes with black pupils and yellow lightning bolt-shaped horns. He wore a green and white belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Personality Shocksquatch speaks in a Canadian accent, and sometimes has the habit of ending his sentences with "eh?". Powers and Abilities BiS (517).png|Electrokinesis HIGaDfY (34).png|Quadrupedalism The More Things Change, Part 2 (489).png|Enhanced Strength MDGS (664).png|Enhanced Agility MHR (656).png|Electricity-Enhanced Combat TGIS (501).png|Force Field Generation Shocksquatch has the ability to release strong, yellow electrical charges from any part of his body.Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United By covering objects with his electricity, Shocksquatch can telekinetically move them. He can also move electricity along a surface along a surface to cover an object or shock a target.The Final Countdown Shocksquatch is more agile than he looks, as he could jump over Buglizard easily.The More Things Change: Part 2 Shocksquatch can charge his impacts and collisions with electricity to enhance it.Many Happy Returns Shocksquatch has enhanced dexterity, as he can run on all fours.Have I Got a Deal for You Shocksquatch is physically powerful, as shown when he punched Buglizard until the ground was broken, to the point where he and Buglizard fell through into the subway. Although he has never trained himself to do so, Shocksquatch is immune to freezing climates thanks to his thick fur, and can use his electric field to temporarily shield him from cosmic radiation. Weaknesses Shocksquatch is helpless while being insulated, such as when he is held by an Evolved Arachnichimp's webs.A Fistful of Brains Even though he can resist both freezing climates and cosmic radiation, these can still be lethal to Shocksquatch after a certain period of time. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Shocksquatch was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *Shocksquatch first appeared in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, where he attacked Alpha as Four Arms before he reverted. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Shocksquatch defeated Buglizard. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Shocksquatch defeated Sunder. *In Many Happy Returns, Shocksquatch was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Bros in Space, Shocksquatch was defeated and captured by Fistrick and his Muroid army. *In T.G.I.S., Shocksquatch was mistaken for a cryptid by the Saturdays and tackled by Fiskerton. Later, Shocksquatch battled Argost and Dr. Animo's army of Frankencryptids. *In Store 23, Shocksquatch stopped the Orange Offenders from stealing money. *In The Ultimate Heist, Shocksquatch defeated Negative Ultimate Echo Echo, but was defeated by Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey. *In Max's Monster, Shocksquatch chased after Phil. *In A Fistful of Brains, Shocksquatch was defeated by Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey again. *In Fight at the Museum, Shocksquatch was defeated by Exo-Skull. *In Third Time's a Charm, Shocksquatch battled Charmcaster. *In The Final Countdown, Shocksquatch fought Yetta. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Shocksquatch battled the Way Bads. *In A New Dawn, Shocksquatch appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first appearance; accidental transformation) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance) *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Bros in Space'' ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' (x2) *''Store 23'' ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''Max's Monster'' (accidental transformation) *''A Fistful of Brains'' ;Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' ;Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' (intended alien was Way Big) *''The Final Countdown'' (intended alien was Feedback) *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 4) |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock'' *''Battle for Power'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Cavern Run'' *''Danger from Dimension 12'' *''Heroes United'' *''The Return of Psyphon'' *''TKO'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' (mobile) *''Zombozo's Big Score'' Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game (by 16-year-old Ben only). He is playable by 11-year old Ben but only on DS and 3DS. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Shocksquatch is a play of words containing "shock" (for his electrical powers) and sasquatch (another name for Bigfoot, which Shocksquatch bears resemblance to). Trivia *"Electricyeti" was an early name for Shocksquatch that Cartoon Network executive Brian Jones came up with. This later became the name of Ben 23's equivalent of Shocksquatch. *Whenever Shocksquatch speaks in Omniverse, electrical and/or monkey sounds are heard. *As of Omniverse, Shocksquatch is the only alien that produces yellow electricity. *Shocksquatch was replaced by Frankenstrike and Ghostfreak in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5, the latter of whom takes his place in the part where Shocksquatch normally appears alongside Toepick, Astrodactyl, and Bullfrag as of Arc 4. *Shocksquatch was the first alien to have a complete redesign in Omniverse, followed by Eatle, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Swampfire and Chromastone. *Shocksquatch is Ben's fifth alien to have an accent, preceded by Brainstorm, NRG, Chamalien, and Clockwork. *Shocksquatch is one of four aliens to debut in a special or movie, the others being Way Big, Eon and Nanomech. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt See Also *Crashocker (fusion of Crashhopper and Shocksquatch) Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males